


Electric Eye

by Winnetou



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Tony is a voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Pepper has a very competent assistant.Tony, you little perv.





	Electric Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Electric Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546239) by [Winnetou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou). 



> It was written because of reasons. Let Tony have something from life.
> 
> The title is taken from the [Judas Priest - The Hellion / Electric Eye](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GhvzMGDzt70)

Pepper Potts rubbed her tired eyes. She never expected the job of the CEO of Stark Industries to be an easy work, but sometimes the lots of duties overwhelmed her.

"What else do we have for today, Natalie?" she asked her assistant.  
"That's all, ma'am," the woman replied, peaking at the schedule.  
"Thank God," said Pepper, leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes.

She shivered as the small hands touched her shoulders, but the massage was exactly what she needed right now, so she did not protest. She relished the blissful feeling of relaxation, which was why she was surprised when the assistant's hands suddenly stopped. She opened her eyes and saw Natalie staring at her intently.

None of the women interrupted the silence that fell in the office. There was tension between them that must have found an outlet somewhere. And it found when Natalie leaned over and kissed Pepper who was too surprised to stop her. Finally, the assistant moved away from her.

"Is there any particular reason for your behaviour?" Pepper asked in an oddly composed tone.  
"I thought that after such a hard day you will need your moment of oblivion," she said and kissed her again.

Pepper quickly settle in at this unusual situation, mainly because Natalie seemed to know exactly what she was doing. With one swipe of her hand, she swept away everything on the desk, picked up Pepper from the chair and pushed her on the desk. The skirt rolled up to mid-thighs, and Natalie immediately put her hands under it, roll it up even higher. At first, Pepper hesitated, but when she felt thin fingers touch her through her underwear, she decided that screw all of that, because she deserve a little joy in her life. She began to unbutton Natalie's blouse, who kissed her passionately.

They have already managed to get rid of some of their clothes, when Pepper's phone rang. She just glanced at it and decided she did not have to answer.

"You do not want to talk to him?" Natalie asked, dragging away from her mouth for a moment.  
"Tony can wait," panted Pepper, but Natalie did not hear her, but she grabbed her cell phone and picked up the call before Potts could stop her, then gave her a smile of satisfaction. Pepper gave her a warning look and took the device.  
"Hello, Tony."

The fact that Pepper talks just over the phone did not prevent the other woman from doing what she had doing so far. Although Potts tried to stop her, it was difficult, considering that she had only one hand at her disposal and had to control her voice. At least try.

"What? Oh... No, it's all right, seriously. Aaaah... Yes, Tony, the conference went well. When you come back? In the evening, yes? Ah... N-no... I'm fine. I... I'm in the office... I just... I was going up the stairs, hence this breathlessness. Yes, Tony, it's just breathlessness... Ooh... I have to go. Bye!"

She hung up and threw the phone on the chair, but missed it and the device landed on the floor next to her bra, which Natalie had pulled off in the meantime.

***

Tony was looking at his cell with surprise, as if she could explain Pepper's strange behaviour. He sensed that something was wrong. Various scenarios came to him, each one worse than the previous one. He had armour with him, but he was returning with a private jet from Washington, D.C. and using it in these conditions was rather inadvisable. If only he could check if Pepper is safe...

And suddenly it hit him. After all, her office was once his office, in which he personally installed a hidden camera system. It did not take him ten minutes to break into it, including firing a laptop. What he saw turned him into stupefaction, disbelief and excitement. He definitely did not foresee such a scenario...

Here are two ginger (ginger!) babes kissing in his office, on his desk (well, it was his once) and apparently it won't be only a kissing. He stared at the screen feeling that he was getting drool and his pants were starting to get uncomfortable. Somewhere in the back of the head, the remnants of conscience reminded him that it's Pepper, and it is not nice to peep at all, but it was ruthlessly crushed by the memory of all the fantasies in which he pressed Pepper to the top of the desk.

He stared for a few more minutes and then remembered that he also installed microphones there. He found the headphones and shouted through the intercom that he was going to work on a very important project and no one, for absolutely no reason, has the right to disturb him. A still conscious part of the mind reminded him that it was better to close the door, which he quickly did, almost stumbling over his own feet. He returned to the chair, put on his headphones and turned on the recording, recognizing it as a worthy compensation, considering that some redheaded assistant had succeeded in what he could only dream about


End file.
